comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Full Timeline of Earth-BH02
This is the full timeline of Earth-BH02. For a detailed timeline of all the major events occurring after the formation of the Ultimates, click here. 1918 CE * July 4 - Steven Rogers is born. * November 11 - The Great War comes to a close due to the treaty of Versailles, which forces Germany to take full responsibility for the war, return all the land they invaded, and pay large reparations. 1933 CE * Adolf Hitler rises to power with the Nazi Party in Germany by actively going against the treaty of Versailles which has left the country in despair. 1939 CE * September 1 - World War 2 breaks out when Germany invades Poland. France and the English Empire declare war on Germany. 1940 CE * May 10 - Germany invades France, pushing the Allies back. 1941 CE * December 7 - The United States of America join the World War 2 after the bombing of Pearl Harbor and Russia joins after the Germans attack them, breaking their non-aggression pact. 1942 CE * March 1 - Steven Rogers joins the army. He is picked to be the test subject for the Super Soldier serum and is given incredible powers. He is dubbed Captain America. * March 3 - The inventor of the serum is assassinated by a Hydra spy and his plans are destroyed, leaving little hope for another super soldier serum to be made during the war. 1944 CE * July 23 - James "Bucky" Barnes falls from a train and vanishes. * September 30 - Howard Stark creates Stark Industries. 1945 CE * March 7 - Captain America is frozen in ice. * September 2 - World War II in Europe comes to an end with the Yalta and Potsdam conferences, and the war in the Pacific ends with the dropping of two atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. 1946 CE * July 25 - S.H.I.E.L.D. is formed as a countermeasure to the still active Hydra group. 1948 CE * November 4 - Hydra becomes inactive and goes into hiding, vanishing from the public eye. 1949 CE * April 15 - S.H.I.E.L.D. officially announces their involvement in anti-Communist actions and begin sending spies and agents all over the world as a part of the Cold War. 1957 CE * April 4 - Anthony Stark is born. 1959 * May 26 - S.H.I.E.L.D. becomes an official government agency. 1976 CE * April 16 - Howard and Maria Stark are murdered. Secret S.H.I.E.L.D. documents are missing. 1985 CE * August 29 - Anthony Stark becomes CEO of Stark Industries. 1999 CE * May 26 - Nicholas Fury becomes the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. 2008 CE * May 2 - Anthony Stark is kidnapped by a terrorist group in Afghanistan and forced to make them a weapon of mass-destruction. Instead, he creates himself a suit to free himself. He then becomes the Iron Man. 2011 CE * June 3 - Stark Industries partners with S.H.I.E.L.D. 2013 CE * April 27 - Steven Rogers is uncovered in the arctic and unfrozen. * April 30 - S.H.I.E.L.D. begins deconstructing the super soldier formula to possibly recreate it. 2014 CE * July 27 - Steven Rogers wakes up. * July 29 - Bruce Banner transforms himself into the monster known as the Hulk. The Ultimates form to stop him. * September 22 - Henry Pym attempts to create an artificial intelligence to assist in peace keeping. He accidentally creates Ultron which destroys half of New York before the Ultimates and Frank Castle can stop him. 2015 CE * Unknown - Charles Xavier, Beast, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, and Namor, the Prince of Atlantis, formed a small group called the Illuminati. They find the eye of the dead watcher Uatu * March 10 - The Ultimates become an international peacekeeping organization. * June 30 - First contact Earth has with extraterrestrial life. Richard Rider (originally from Earth) appeared on Earth as part of the Nova Corps to warn them of an invasion. He took them to Xandar, home of the Novas. * July 7 - The remaining Ultimates on Earth briefly fight Thor, the Asgardian, who fell to Earth after Loki usurped the throne from Odin. * August 1 - The Ultimates fight Thanos on Earth's moon. Blackbolt (The Universe) exiles Thanos to the furthest reaches of the cosmos. 2016 CE Category:Earth-BH02 Category:Created by Bluehunter16